Tomorrow's Just a Mystery
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Finn Mikaelson is a bounty hunter who always gets his man. Sage O'Reilly is on the run from the law. When these two encounter each other, anything can happen. Given to me as a challenge by TheIrishShipperholic. First Sinn story, so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

**Tomorrow's Just a Mystery**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: This came to me courtesy of TheIrishShipperholic. It's primarily Sinn, with Klaroline, Delena, Stebekah, and other couples mixed in. The plot is as follows: Finn Mikaelson is a bounty hunter. Sage O'Reilly is on the run after being framed for murder. When he catches up to her, he wants to bring her in, but he is captivated by her.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Klaus &amp; Caroline's Mansion – Saturday Evening..._

**T**he rain fell all around as Finn Mikaelson pulled into the driveway of his brother, Klaus' mansion, having been invited over for dinner after putting it off for nearly a month. Finn was a bounty hunter who had his own office in the downtown area of New Orleans. He took on many cases, and each one had been successful. Of course, his family often worried about him, especially Klaus, who had suggested that he take a night off to have dinner at his mansion.

After pulling into the driveway, Finn turned off the engine and, grabbing his umbrella, walked out and headed to the front door of the mansion, ringing the doorbell when he arrived. He didn't have to wait long, because he was then greeted by the face belonging to Klaus' wife, Caroline, who was five months pregnant with their first child, a son they were naming Liam Niklaus.

"Hey, Finn," she said. "It's great to finally see you. Nik and I were worried about you."

Finn nodded. "I apologize for not coming by more often, Caroline. You know how it is, what with the case loads my office has been handling lately. In fact, the last case I handled dragged out longer than it should have."

"You don't have to explain," said Caroline. "We know that you've been busy. Nik has been busy as well, what with his new art gallery set to open within the next several days." She placed her hand on her belly. "I've been supporting him wholeheartedly, being the proud wife that I am."

Finn smiled for the first time in weeks. "Yes, I've heard about that. I wish Niklaus a lot of luck."

Caroline was about to reply when Klaus appeared, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder while looking at his brother. "Thank you, Finn. The art that is going to be in that gallery will be the pieces from my private collection."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to put the ones you've done of Caroline on display, are you, Niklaus?"

"Hell no," said Klaus. "Those are only for our eyes and not anyone else's." He stepped back, his arm still around Caroline's shoulders. "Come on in. I'd hate for my brother and my beautifully pregnant wife to catch cold from this dreadful rain."

Finn nodded and walked into the mansion, placing his umbrella in the bucket in the foyer. He then followed Klaus and Caroline to the dining room, where the lavish meal was being set on the table by the servants. Finn was in awe of the food that was being set out. Shit, his brother had definitely gone all out just for a family dinner. He raised an eyebrow at his brother, obviously not expecting this.

"Niklaus, this isn't necessary. You're making it seem like I've been gone for a long time when I've just been working hard on my case load."

"On the contrary, brother, it _is_ necessary," said Klaus. "You just recently closed your last case and that is cause for celebration, wouldn't you say?"

Finn sighed. "I suppose." He heard his stomach growl, blushing a bit. "How about we sit down to eat before I collapse from hunger, eh?"

"That's the best idea I've heard all night," said Caroline, smiling at her brother-in-law. "I want to hear all about the case you closed. From what I understand, it wasn't like the other cases you've since you first became a bounty hunter."

"You could say that," said Finn. "It required my full attention and I didn't want to rest until it was closed. The person I brought in, a rather slippery rogue by the name of Markos Romanov, was on the run for murder. It took all the resources that my office could dish out. Endless to say, we finally brought the bastard in."

"That's the spirit, brother," said Klaus. "I never doubted your abilities for a second."

Caroline nodded. She too admired Finn's ability to hunt down and capture the fugitives that he pursued on a daily basis. The lengths that he went to make sure that justice was served were nothing short of astounding. Of course, she admired the skills of all the members of the Mikaelson family. Elijah was a professor at Tulane University, Kol was a district attorney who prosecuted the people that Finn tracked down, Rebekah was a ballet instructor, and Henrik was a bartender at a popular bar in the Quarter known as Rousseau's.

As they sat down to dinner, Klaus remained standing, raising the glass of wine in his hand in a toast. "To my esteemed brother, Finn. He risks his life on a daily basis to bring fugitives to justice and makes sure the people of New Orleans can rest easy at night, knowing that he's keeping the city, as well as everywhere else, safe from those who wish them harm."

Finn smiled, lifting his own glass. "Here, here."

Caroline raised her glass of sparkling raspberry seltzer. "Here, here."

After the toast, they enjoyed the meal that was prepared for them.

_**Note: Thus begins the story that TheIrishShipperholic presented to me as a challenge. There will be romance in here as it progresses. Hope you enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Tomorrow's Just a Mystery," Finn goes to dinner at his brother, Klaus' mansion.**_

_**I got the idea for this next chapter while I was in the tub. No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_O'Reilly Family Residence – That Same Moment..._

**S**age O'Reilly sat by her window and watched the rain, something she often did as a child. However, there was something different about this particular rain, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Before she could think about it, she heard knocking on her bedroom door, prompting a curious eyebrow raise. Deciding to find out who it was, Sage left her place at the window and went to see who was knocking. Opening the door, she saw her younger sister, 14-year-old Mackenzie, standing there. Mackenzie was adopted by the O'Reilly family when she was six years old and although Seamus and Brianna weren't prepared for another child to enter their lives at that late period, they loved her just as much as Sage and her twin brother, Connor.

"Yes, Mack? What did you need?"

Mackenzie smiled. "Come on, Sage, you promised that you'd help with Mom and Daddy's anniversary, remember?"

It was here that Sage realized what today was. "Their anniversary is today? Shit, I completely forgot!"

"Language, Sage," said Mackenzie. "You know that they don't like it when you swear."

"I know and I'm sorry for breaking that rule," said Sage. "It's just...I completely forgot to buy an anniversary present for them. I kept thinking that it was still weeks away and now, it's too late to rush out and buy something before they notice."

"Connor and I already bought something that we've agreed would come from all of us," said Mackenzie. "So, you don't have to go all dramatic."

Sage breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God for Connor and his feats of ingenuity. At that moment, Connor O'Reilly himself appeared, seeing the smiles on his sisters' faces. He instantly returned said smiles and said, "So, my dear sisters, are we ready to surprise our parents?"

Mackenzie and Sage both nodded and Sage said, "You bet we are. And thank you, Connor, for putting my mind at ease. I almost thought I didn't get anything for them."

"There's really no need to thank me," he replied. "Just doing my duty as the big brother."

Sage rolled her eyes and playfully punched him before they headed downstairs to the kitchen, where they had prepared the special anniversary celebration for their parents, complete with a cake and even the gift that they were planning to give them. However, when the three O'Reilly children reached the kitchen, they found that it was eerily quiet, which made Sage tremble. Why was it suddenly so quiet? Usually, Seamus and Brianna would be talking and laughing, but instead, there was no sound coming from the living room, where the couple would be sitting at this time of the day. Cautiously, they went toward the door that led to the living room, where they saw the reason why Seamus and Brianna were so quiet – they were dead!

Sage clung onto Connor's arm, not liking the scene they just walked in on. "Oh my God, this is horrible." She looked at her brother. "When...When do you think this happened, Connor?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I may not be an expert, but I guess they were killed while we were upstairs. Though, I'm surprised that whoever killed them didn't come after us next, especially if they were afraid of leaving witnesses."

Mackenzie trembled as well. "We have to call the police about this right away. We can't just leave the bodies like this."

"Logical as that idea is, Mack, they might think we did this to them," said Sage. "I know that we didn't, but the police generally follow procedure and that means, they're going to want to interrogate us about..." She heard sirens. "The police, they're on their way. That means the neighbors called."

Connor nodded. "We have to get out of here. We can't let them think that we did this."

"I agree," said Sage. "There's no way in hell I'm going to stick around and be accused of something I didn't do." She looked at her brother and sister. "I think it's best that we stick together. The path we're going to be traveling is dangerous and it'll do us no good to separate."

"I think so too," said Connor. "Team work is our best option."

Mackenzie reluctantly nodded. Even though she didn't know what the hell was going on or why anyone would want to harm the people who took her in and raised her as their own, she wasn't about to abandon the only brother and sister she had ever known. Their minds made up, the three O'Reilly children rushed out of the living room and upstairs to their rooms, grabbing whatever they could, and then, not wanting to arouse suspicion, headed down to the basement and opened the secret door that would lead them safely out of the house before the police could figure out where they had gone.

Once they were outside, Sage, Connor, and Mackenzie ran as fast as their legs would allow, disregarding the fact that they were getting drenched by the downpour. The rain was of little concern to them. The only thing that was on their minds was how they were going to go through this. They were suddenly orphaned and had no way of knowing which way was safest. However, they knew that they would have to stay together if they wanted to survive this. Seamus and Brianna would want that for them, and they would honor that.

It was quiet between them until Mackenzie said, "I don't get it. Who would want to harm Mom and Daddy like this?"

"That's a good question, Mack," said Connor. "Our parents were good people who would never harm a fly."

Sage didn't say anything, mostly because she _did_ know who did this. Recently, Seamus had been doing business with some rather shady people, giving them money. While it was unclear as to why he would allow himself to be associated with such people when he was a law-abiding citizen, what _was_ clear was that Seamus got in over his head and it wound up costing him dearly.

Connor noticed that Sage wasn't speaking. "Are you okay, Sage? You barely spoke since we left."

Sage looked at her brother, knowing that she couldn't keep it in. "I...I think who did this. Daddy did business with some dangerous people."

"Why?"

"I don't really know," said Sage. "But, I do know it cost him and Mom their lives."

"But, that doesn't sound like Dad at all," said Connor. "He would never get involved with shady people. He was a good person." His eyes widened. "You don't think he was _forced_ into dealing with them, do you?"

"It's a possibility," said Sage. "And we _have_ to solve this, even though we're evading the law."

Connor didn't know what else to say, so he just nodded, hoping that they could maintain their innocence while solving the mystery behind their parents' murder.

_**Note: Here we go, Chapter 2! I thought I'd introduce Sage before I really get things going. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note; Previously, in "Tomorrow's Just a Mystery," Sage and her siblings find their parents dead and decide to run before the police think they killed them.**_

_Several Days Later..._

**F**inn walked into the office, well rested after the day off he had taken and ready to tackle whatever case that was going to cross his desk. When he entered, he saw his partner, Damon Salvatore, engaging in what looked like a full lip lock with his pregnant wife, Elena Gilbert Salvatore, making him roll his eyes. Shit, was it him or was he surrounded by couples lately? Granted, he was divorced from his ex-wife, Sarah, who was now engaged to his cousin, Warren, but did he have to be reminded that he was no longer attached to anyone?

Rolling his eyes, he cleared his throat, which got the couple's attention, after which Damon said, "Oh, hey, Finn, I didn't hear you."

"Apparently," his partner replied. "So, what was so important that your wife had to come by?"

Elena smiled at him. "Oh, I was just...bringing Damon his lunch. He forgot it when he left this morning. I also wanted to inform him that we have Lamaze class this evening, provided you two don't have to work late. Of course, if that was the case, I could always call my sister, Katherine, and see if she wants to attend with me."

Finn nodded, remembering that Elena was one of a set of quadruplets. Her sister, Katherine, was currently married to Elijah, her other sister, Tatiana, was engaged to Mason Lockwood, and the fourth, Amara, was married to Silas Giovanni, the twin brother of Stefan Salvatore that was given up for adoption at birth.

Damon smiled. "Don't mind my partner, _amore mia_, he's just cranky because he's divorced while everyone else is happily married." He kissed her again. "Though, I do thank you for bringing me my lunch."

"It was no problem, Damon," said Elena. "I didn't want you to be hungry later." She returned his kiss. "I'll see you later then." Before she left, she added to Finn, "Don't worry about it, Finn. Things will look up eventually. You'll find someone who will be better than that bitch, Sarah, was."

Finn didn't say anything, just nodded and watched as Elena walked out of the office. After she was gone, Damon went over to his partner's desk and placed a file on it. "Looks like we've got a new case, buddy."

"We do?" said Finn. "What kind of case?"

"Homicide," said Damon. "A _double_ homicide, actually."

_Great, a double homicide. That sounds promising. Haven't had one of those in God knows how long._ "Who are the victims?"

"Seamus and Brianna O'Reilly," said Damon. "According to the report that was taken at the scene, they were killed on their wedding anniversary."

"On their wedding anniversary?" said Finn. "Who the bloody hell would want to murder someone on their wedding anniversary? That's cruel, not to mention sick." He sighed. "What else did the report tell you?"

"Our victims were survived by their children, Connor, Sage, and Mackenzie," said Damon. "Though, they weren't at the scene when the police arrived. Apparently, they ran away. If I had to guess, I'd say that they didn't want the police to think that they murdered their parents."

That struck Finn as odd. "Did they happen to witness the murder?"

"No," said Damon. "The report said that they were upstairs at the time and they had come downstairs, discovering the bodies in the living room."

Finn nodded and got up from his desk, going over to the map. "The crime was committed two days, right? That means that they've got to be well beyond the city limits by now and could very well have reached the bayou."

Damon growled. "Shit!" He sighed. "So, what do you think we should do?"

"What we always do, go after them," said Finn. "They may have gotten a head start, but that doesn't mean that we won't catch up. Though, why they would run is beyond me, especially if they're innocent."

Damon nodded. "Somehow, I'm getting a feeling a deja vu, like I've seen this before. It's like that movie that we watched on cable a while back, you know with Harrison Ford and Tommy Lee Jones? What was the name of it again? I can't really remember."

"_The Fugitive_?"

"_The Fugitive_, that's right," said Damon. "Anyway, the situation reminds me of that. It's like they're Richard Kimball and we're Sam Gerard." A smirk appeared on his face as he added, "Except we're better looking."

Finn sighed. Did he seriously just compare them to characters in a movie that came out in 1993? It never ceased to amaze him that his partner was that into pop culture. "Anyway, we have to find Sage and her siblings. If they are as innocent as they claim, we can help them find their parents' killer."

_Bayou – That Same Moment..._

Connor was keeping a close eye out for strangers while his sisters were resting in a cabin that they had found. While it was safe for the time being, he knew that they would have to move on so that they would be as far ahead of the authorities as possible in their search for answers. He was still standing there when Sage came out of the cabin, her mind still racing from the events of the other night. Connor looked over his shoulder at his sister, smiling at her.

"I take it you can't sleep?"

"I see nothing escapes you," she replied. "But, no, I can't sleep. How can I when I'll just see Mom and Daddy's bodies again?" She sighed. "We have to get to the bottom of this, Connor."

Connor nodded. "I know. The question is, how will we find the one or ones that you said Dad made a shady deal with prior to when he and Mom were murdered? I _still_ have a hard time believing that someone as good-natured as our dad would ever consider getting involved in something that goes against his character."

"I do too," said Sage. "However, we _can't_ let that deter us from our mission. We owe it to their memory. Hell, we owe it to Mackenzie." She saw Connor get agitated. "What? What is it?"

"Do...Do you think Mackenzie..."

"No, Connor, don't you dare," said Sage. "Mackenzie is an innocent girl. There's no way that she's the reason Mom and Daddy are dead. I know you're trying to examine this from all angles, but I'm afraid I have to discourage you from thinking that way. Mackenzie is as sweet as the days are long."

Connor sighed. "I know, but I'm just saying that maybe the killer was someone who was either connected to her biological family..."

"Or had a hand in _their_ deaths too."

"Exactly," said Connor. "Though, it's only just a theory and I'm sorry if I made it sound like Mackenzie was involved in this in any way."

Sage was about to answer him when Mackenzie came out of the cabin. "So, do you really think that my biological family had something to do with this?"

Sage shook her head. "Well, it's just a theory that Connor came up with, Mack."

"What if it's not a theory?" said Mackenzie. "What if it turns out to be true?"

"Then, we'll deal with it," said Connor. "But, for now, we'll still treat it as a theory."

_**Note: Didn't know what else to add, so I'll end Chapter 3 here. Don't worry, Finn and Sage will meet eventually, probably in the next chapter. Stay tuned.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Tomorrow's Just a Mystery," Finn learns of the murder of Seamus and Brianna.**_

_**Hey, guys! I apologize for the lack of updates (the last one being May 19), but real life has been hectic and I'm working on another project at the moment. Anyway, I'm going to treat you to an update now. No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_Shreveport, Louisiana – The Next Day..._

**D**amon sipped some coffee as he and Finn sat in the Camaro, which had doubled as their patrol car. They had come here to Shreveport because they got word that the O'Reilly siblings were in the area. Finn barely sipped his, especially since he was still thinking about the plight that they were in. Who the hell subjects three innocent people to something like this? He definitely wouldn't have liked it if someone killed Mikael and Eleanor. Though, he also empathized with them, since he would want to hunt down the assholes responsible, not giving a shit one way or the other how it would be accomplished.

"Hey, Finn, are you okay, buddy?"

Damon's voice brought him out of his reverie then and he looked at the blue-eyed Salvatore. "Hmm? What did you say, Damon?"

"I asked if you were okay," he replied. "You look like you're lost in thought."

"It's this case," said Finn. "I can't help but get the feeling that it's not going to be easy to solve. The one who murdered the O'Reillys is going to be a hard person to track down, even if we offer to help Sage and her siblings in their quest."

Damon doubted it, but before he could address it out loud, he saw three young people enter his line of vision. "Looks like our young friends have shown up. How should we handle this?"

"I'll do it," said Finn. "If they see both of us, they'll think we're surrounding them." He climbed out of the car. "Wait here and don't move."

Not letting his partner speak, Finn looked both ways before crossing the street and kept a safe distance so that the O'Reilly siblings didn't know he was following them. _Don't want them to be startled,_ he thought. _I want to gain their trust._

No sooner did he finish that thought than he was spotted by Connor, who looked over his shoulder to see that they weren't the only ones walking through the streets.

"Who the hell are you and why are you following us?"

Finn kept his cool as he replied, "It's all right, I'm not here to hurt you. I am Finn Mikaelson, and I'm one of the people investigating this case. I know that you didn't do it, and my partner and I can help you find the one or ones who did."

Connor was about to give him a snide remark when Sage stepped forward, preventing her brother from what he was about to do. The second he saw her, Finn felt his breath leave him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Her vibrant red hair shone in the sunlight, making her green eyes sparkle, and he had to keep himself from drooling as he beheld her sensuous body, feeling his cock respond as he imagined himself making slow, tender love to her, and her lips were just perfect for someone like him to kiss and nibble.

"You say that you can help us?" she said. "How do we know that we can trust you?"

Clearing his throat, Finn said, "Because, Sage, my partner and I just might the only protection you and your siblings have against your parents' killer or killers. The three may think that you can handle this on your own, but you don't know the danger that you're putting yourselves in."

Sage was baffled as to how he knew her when they hadn't even met only just now. Still, he was quite handsome, with short brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes that she could lose herself in. To top it all off, he had a dreamy British accent that could make even the toughest woman turn into a giddy schoolgirl, a body that was ideal for a night of rough, hot sex, and lips that she could imagine herself kissing and nibbling.

"I don't know how you know me, or even about my family, but I suppose we could let you help us."

Connor gave her a quizzical look. "Sage Victoria O'Reilly, do you have any idea what you're _saying_? This man is working with the cops, and we can't take any chances with the cops."

"I know exactly what I'm saying, Connor Seamus," said Sage. "We're _amateurs_ compared to Finn and his partner. Besides, if we go up against the person or people who killed Mom and Daddy, chances are _we'll_ be killed as well. We need all the protection we can get, and Finn and his partner are just the protection we need."

"I agree with Sage," said Mackenzie, who had been quiet until now. "If we're going to solve this, we should trust these men." She smiled toward Finn. "Plus, I think Finn is kind of hot."

Mackenzie's bold statement earned her looks from Sage and Connor. While teenagers did have moments where they were completely brazen in what they said or did, they weren't prepared for what came out of their sister's mouth. Finn didn't expect to hear such a thing either, but he decided not to say anything in regard to it, knowing that she probably meant that he was hot for her sister.

He then looked at Connor. "Looks like you're outnumbered two to one, Connor. Will you accept my help? I know you have no reason to trust me in light of what happened to you, and you have my deepest condolences, but as I just told Sage, my partner and I are the only protection you have. If I were you, I'd take advantage of it."

Connor took his eyes off Mackenzie for the moment and scowled at Finn, not completely sure that he should trust him. However, he knew that he couldn't refuse his help. After all, he really had no clue what he and his sisters were going to be facing if they did this alone.

"Fine, we'll accept your help," he said finally. "But, let me make one thing perfectly clear, _Finn_, I am very protective of my sisters, so if you want your bloody cock to remain attached to your body, I suggest you keep your eyes, as well as your hands, to yourself. Do we have a deal?"

Finn looked at Sage, feeling an incredible heat flowing through him. _How the bloody hell does he expect me to keep my promise when I'm in the presence of someone as beautiful as the redheaded angel before me? Dear God, Sarah never beguiled me as much as Sage is right now. What I wouldn't give to kiss her and caress her body, as well as run my fingers through her glorious red tresses._

Shifting his gaze back toward Connor, he said, "You have my word, Connor. I'll keep my distance." _Though, eventually, my word might be broken, especially when feelings and passion overtake us._ "For now, though, we should head back to New Orleans. I have a mansion there that is big enough for the three of you to take shelter in."

"Thank you, Finn," said Sage, again speaking before her brother could. "Though, you really don't have to do this, especially for three strangers you hardly know."

"I'm a gentleman first, and a gentleman always makes sure that he does things to help those in need," said Finn. "I can assure you, Sage, you and your siblings will be safe with me." He then got out his cell phone, dialing Damon's number and when his partner picked up, he said, "Damon, it worked. I got them to trust me."

"_I'll be damned,"_ he replied. _"Curious as I am as to how you did it, I'll refrain from asking. However, I will ask what the next move is."_

"I'm going to put them up at my mansion in New Orleans," said Finn. "This way, they'll be safe while we figure out a way to bring their parents' killer or killers to justice."

"_Sounds good to me,"_ said Damon. _"I'll bring the car up and we can get the hell out of here."_

_**Note: Yes, my lovelies, after a long hiatus, I have finally updated this story. Of course, it was thanks in part to some coaxing by TheIrishShipperholic, but I got Chapter 4 up, and Finn and Sage have met. How will he be able to keep his promise to Connor, especially when he's so smitten with Sage at first sight? Time will tell. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Tomorrow's Just a Mystery," Finn meets Sage and her siblings and convinces them to stay with him so that he could help them find out who killed their parents.**_

_**I know I haven't updated in a while (the last time being August 25), but I was working on other projects and I wasn't inspired by much lately. Anyway, now that I'm here, I thought I'd update.**_

_Finn's Mansion – Later..._

**S**age felt small as she walked into the lavish mansion, followed by Mackenzie and Connor. While it wasn't exactly what they were used to, it was better than being out on the street. That and they could expect to have decent food instead of having to scavenge like the homeless people she had seen while they were in Shreveport.

Finn watched them carefully as he entered behind them, remembering what Connor had told him earlier. He admired his determination and devotion to his sisters, having siblings of his own and would do anything to make sure they were safe as well.

"The guest rooms are upstairs," he said finally. "Feel free to pick whichever you want."

Sage looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "Thank you, Finn. We appreciate this, even though I feel like we're imposing."

"You're not imposing, Sage," said Finn. "I won't have you and your siblings wandering around, where you can easily get hurt or worse. I wouldn't be a good law enforcement official if I allowed that to happen." He closed the door behind him. "Would you like anything to eat?"

Sage was about to respond when Mackenzie interrupted, saying, "Yes, please!"

Finn chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm. _Reminds me of Rebekah when she was younger. Speaking of which, I'll have to call her, since it's been a while since I did._ "Is there a particular dish you want or should I just fix any old thing?"

"Just fix something," said Sage. "We're not fussy."

Finn nodded. "Very well, I'll go to the kitchen and get your dinner prepared."

Sage nodded as well and headed upstairs, where she saw Mackenzie had already staked her claim on one of the rooms. Smiling and shaking her head, she headed to one of the other rooms, sitting down on the bed and sighing as she ran a hand through her hair.

However, before she could think about anything, she heard a knock on the frame and looked up to see Connor standing there, a stern look on his face.

"I hope you know that I'm not happy with this arrangement."

"I do, but what was I supposed to do, tell him no?" she replied. "Connor, I know you're looking out for me and Mackenzie and I appreciate it, but Finn wants to help us solve our parents' murder and protect us at the same time. You can't fault him for that, can you?"

"He makes me feel uneasy, Sage," said Connor. "I saw the way he was looking at you and..."

"You think that he's only doing this to get in my pants?" said Sage. "Connor Seamus O'Reilly, how could you think such things? I barely know him, and he's probably married. If so, would a married man risk his marriage to get involved with a girl he barely knows?"

"I didn't see a ring on his finger."

Sage sighed and rolled her eyes, getting up off the bed. "You know what? I don't even know why I bother _talking_ to you sometimes. I realize you're trying to do your duty as our brother and I respect that, but don't you think maybe I should make my own decisions?"

Then, not letting Connor reply, she walked out of the room and went downstairs, where she saw Finn hard at work with the dinner he was preparing for her and her siblings. Her anger with her brother forgotten for the moment, she went to the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools by the bar. Finn looked up from what he was doing and saw that he wasn't alone. He smiled, but the look on her face caused his smile to fade.

"Something wrong, Sage?"

His question brought her out of her reverie. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Just a petty family dispute. My brother is being an asshole."

"I can relate," he replied. "I come from a large family, so squabbles are something I'm used to."

"Really?" said Sage. "How big a family are we talking?"

"I'm the oldest of seven," said Finn. "I have five brothers and two sisters. Their names are Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol, Henrik, Olivier, and Sabrina."

"Shit, that's a big family."

"Olivier and Sabrina are my stepsiblings," said Finn. "My father had an affair with Eleanor, my stepmother, while he was still married to my mother, Esther. Of course, his marriage to my mother wasn't exactly happy, not since the death of my other brother, Thomas, who died when he was very young."

Sage felt her head spinning at his explanation. She had no idea that Finn came from that big a family.

"I had no idea," she said finally. "I mean, I'm the oldest of twins, and Mackenzie is adopted. Of course, I can't relate to the fact that your father had an affair with the woman that is now your stepmother, because my parents were happily married. True, they had their ups and downs, but it never got to the point where they decided to divorce."

"Not every marriage is happy, Sage. I should know."

Sage raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Finn was about to tell her, but shook his head. "No, I shouldn't tell you."

"What? Tell me."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I swear it won't leave this room," said Sage. "Just tell me."

Finn sighed, deciding to tell her and be done with it, while also hoping she didn't react too harshly to it. "I too was married once. Her name was Sarah, and although I loved her, she didn't love me. She loved my cousin, Warren. In fact, she's now engaged to the son of a bitch and pregnant with his child."

When he finished, he studied her face to see her reaction. Any other woman would've gotten up and walked out, but Sage stayed where she was, her green eyes staring right into his brown ones. _She's definitely tougher than she looks, I'll give her that._

"That bitch didn't deserve you if she loved your cousin more than she loved you," she said. "I may not know you, Finn, but I think you should find someone who loves you and only you. I mean, if your father could do it, why the hell can't you?"

Finn gave her a sad smile. "I ask myself that same bloody question every damn day. I even find myself secretly jealous of the couples around me, including Damon and his wife, Elena, and even my siblings and _their_ significant others."

Sage placed a gentle hand on his. "You'll be as happy as they are one day, Finn. Hell, the right woman could be right in front of you and you don't even know it yet."

_Yes, she is,_ Finn thought. _She's got red hair and green eyes like you._

_**Note: Yeah, I know I'm ending on a cliffhanger, but I couldn't think of anything else, even though I'm tempted to have Finn and Sage kiss. However, it's too early for that yet. Don't worry, they'll kiss eventually.**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Previously, in "Tomorrow's Just a Mystery," the O'Reilly siblings get settled into Finn's mansion, and Sage learns that Finn was married, but his ex-wife never loved him.**_

_**Note: Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while (the last time being October 22, 2014), but I had other projects I was working on and inspiration was difficult to come by. Thankfully, though, I had an idea in mind for some time now, but never got around to it. Since I have a moment now, I'll share. No spoilers, just read on.**_

_Finn's Mansion – Later that Night..._

_**T**hunder crashed outside and rain seemed to really pound against the window as Sage walked through the otherwise dark house. She took a flashlight out of her pants pocket and turned it on, illuminating her path. Ignoring her pounding heart, she followed the light, even though she wasn't sure just what she was going to find._

"_Hello? Is anyone here?"_

_No answer. That was weird. Why wasn't anyone answering her? Deciding that she wasn't going to find out by staying where she was, Sage continued to search the house, following the light. As she neared the living room, she saw something out of place. She then lifted the flashlight and gasped when she saw the reason why no one was answering her – they were dead! Her heart pounding, Sage moved the light a little further and saw the body of a male her age and a teenage girl. Shit, it was Connor and Mackenzie._

Sage tossed and turned in her sleep, kicking off the sheets and screamed as she woke up. Shit, where did that nightmare come from? And why did she see Connor and Mackenzie dead? Could it be that they weren't as safe here as she thought and that the one who killed Seamus and Brianna would soon find out where they were hiding and kill them?

No sooner did she wake up than the light came on and Sage gasped slightly as she looked toward her doorway, seeing Finn standing there, a concerned look on his face. He was still wearing the clothes he was wearing when he met her and her siblings, which meant he hadn't even gone to bed. _Talk about dedicated. He gives up sleep to work._

"Sage, are you all right? I heard you scream as I passed by your door."

Sage bit her lip. "No, Finn, I'm not all right. I...had a nightmare."

Finn then entered the room and sat down on her bed, hugging her close, running his fingers through her red curls, hearing her sob against him. Shit, that must have been some nightmare if she was crying after waking up from it.

"Hush now, it's all right," he whispered. "I'm here. I've got you."

Sage held on to Finn for dear life, not wanting to let go for anything, afraid that if she did, he'd float away and she'd lose him. It took a few minutes until she was finally calm enough to pull away from him. However, Finn didn't move from his position on the bed. For some reason, he didn't want to leave her alone, _especially_ not after she had been such a scared state when he came in.

"Did you want to talk about it?" _Bloody hell, why did I ask her that? She's not going to want to tell me. Damn you, Finnegan, you should know better than that._

Sage wiped a tear from her cheek before she said, "There was a storm and I was walking through the house. I couldn't see because it was pitch black, even though the lightning from outside was enough to illuminate most of the house. As I walked, I called out for whoever was there. Finally, I come to the living room and when I turn on my flashlight, I see that there was something out of place. When I looked further, I saw Connor and Mackenzie dead." She looked at Finn then, a look of panic in her eyes. "Oh my God, what if this means that we're not as safe as I thought and that the one who killed my parents comes after us?"

"That won't happen," said Finn. "I won't let anything happen to you or your siblings, Sage. You have to believe that. I'm not the kind of man that makes a promise and then doesn't make good on it." He saw her lower her head and quickly lifted her chin to face him. "Hey, listen to me. I mean every word of what I'm saying."

"I believe you, Finn, really," said Sage. "I'm just...so scared."

Finn nodded and before he could stop himself, he leaned in and captured her lips with his in a soft kiss. Sage blinked slightly, not expecting this at all, but after the initial shock wore off, she returned his kiss, moving closer to him as it deepened. She didn't know why he was kissing her, but she guessed that it was probably because he was so concerned about her that he wasn't sure if words were enough to express it.

After a few minutes, Finn reluctantly pulled back, breaking the kiss and looking into Sage's green eyes with his brown ones. Shit, she was so beautiful, it was impossible for him to turn away. He wanted to take this further. Hell, his throbbing cock was _begging_ him to, but the question was, was he willing to face the wrath of Connor, who had threatened to castrate him if he did anything funny?

"Sage, I..."

"Yes?"

"I want to take this further."

"What's stopping you then?"

Finn sighed. "Your brother."

"Look, don't worry about Connor," said Sage. "I'll handle him. I respect the fact that he wants to do his duty and protect me and Mackenzie, but he can't protect me forever. He has to understand that I want to make my own decisions, and..."

She never got to finish what she was saying because Finn silenced her with his lips colliding with hers once again, running his hands up and down her body. Sage returned his kiss and began to undo the buttons on his shirt, sliding it off him and throwing it to the floor once the last button was opened. Finn smiled against her lips as he removed her pajama top and threw it on the floor by his discarded shirt, gently caressing her breasts and then leaving her lips to kiss them. Sage trembled as she felt his breath on her skin, trying her damndest not to scream. She then moved her hands down to his belt, undoing it, as well as the button and zipper of his pants. Shit, she could feel just how hard he was and it made her tremble again.

"Do you want me, Sage?"

His whispered words brought her back to reality somewhat and she said, "Yes."

"Good," he replied. "I want you just as much. God help me, but I want you."

That being said, he made short work of her pajama bottoms and panties while Sage removed his pants and boxers. Once they were completely naked, Finn grabbed her hips and spread her legs before thrusting hard and fast into her, breaking her hymen and taking her virginity. Sage wrapped her legs around his waist and gyrated in time with his thrusts, making sure that she stayed in sync with his movements at all times. Sweet God, what was it about this man that was making it difficult not to think of the consquences of her actions? She knew that Connor would find out that they had been together and he wouldn't let her hear the end of it, but as she told Finn before they started, she would handle her brother, as much as she didn't want to.

_Several Hours Later..._

Finn kissed her forehead as they held each other under the sheets. They had spent the last several hours making love and it was the best thing in the world. Sage kissed his chest and tasted the perspiration that lingered there. She never imagined that her first time would be this wonderful, since it was usually painful for the woman, but Finn had been gentle with her, so it wasn't so bad.

"That was amazing."

Finn smiled. "It was, wasn't it?" He kissed her forehead again. "_You_ were amazing too."

"Oh, please, I don't want to take _all_ the credit," she replied. "You were just as amazing." She sighed. "Thank you for being here with me, Finn. You have no idea how much this means to me. I don't know why, but with you, I feel safe."

"You don't have to thank me, love," said Finn. "Knowing that I was able to comfort you after your nightmare is all the thanks I need." He ran his fingers through her hair again, enjoying the softness of the strands. "You don't have to confront your brother alone, Sage. I'll confront him with you."

"No, I can't let you do that, not even for me."

"I _want_ to," said Finn. "Sage, for the first time in my life, I actually opened my heart and let someone inside. After the bullshit with Sarah, I thought I would never be whole again, that I would never love a woman." He saw the look on her face. "You heard me right, I'm falling in love with you, even if it'll mean losing my badge."

Sage couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was falling in love with her? They had only known each other a short time, so how the hell could he be falling for her? Of course, she hated to admit it, but she was starting to fall for him for him as well. No, scratch that, she _was_ falling for him, just like he was falling for her.

_Damn it, Sage, how could you not feel something for Finn? He's such a dear man and he's willing to do just about anything for you. _"Finn, I know this is crazy because we haven't known each other for very long, but I think...no, I'm falling in love with you too. To hell with what Connor will say, this feels right for me."

"It feels right for me too." Finn kissed her lips softly. "You're so beautiful, like an Irish rose." He smiled. "You know what? That's exactly what I'll call you. Irish Rose."

"I like it," said Sage, returning his kiss. "It's very pretty, and romantic."

_**Note: I think this is a good place to end Chapter 6, especially before I wind up repeating what was already said. There you have it, a Sinn smut chapter. How will Connor react to this? You'll have to wait until next time to see. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Tomorrow's Just a Mystery," Sage has a nightmare and Finn comforts her, which leads to a steamy interlude.**_

_**Hey, guys! I apologize for the lack of updates (the last time I touched this story was April 24), but inspiration didn't come as easily as I thought, hence the hiatus. However, I do have an idea for this chapter, so I'll share now. No spoilers, just keep reading and you'll see what I have for you.**_

_Finn's Mansion – Next Day…_

**S**age smiled at the sleeping form of Finn in her bed as she got dressed the next morning. He looked so peaceful, like a child, and she hated to leave him, especially after the wonderful night they had last night. However, she knew that she couldn't keep this from Connor. No, she had to tell her brother about this. Even though Finn told her that he wanted to confront Connor with her, Sage didn't want to take the chance of him ending up at the receiving end of a fist. No, she wanted to do this by herself.

"I'm sorry, Finn," she said softly. "I know you wanted to do this with me, but I want to do this alone."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her as she left. Once she was out in the hall, Sage went downstairs to the kitchen, where she saw Connor making breakfast for himself and Mackenzie. Letting out a soft sigh, Sage approached her siblings and gave them a smile.

"Good morning, you two."

Mackenzie returned her sister's smile. "Good morning, Sage. I hope you're hungry, because Connor made us pancakes for breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes, to be exact, just like Mom used to make."

Sage felt tears sting her eyes as she heard what her sister was saying. She remembered all too fondly the chocolate chip pancakes Brianna used to make, and it was a shame that she would never make them again. She cleared her throat to force the tears back and walked further into the room, taking a seat at the table. Connor noticed the change in her behavior and gave her a curious look. That was weird, she wasn't acting like this the other day, so what could be making her act like this now?

"Mackenzie, could you go in the next room? I want to speak to Sage alone."

Mackenzie looked at her brother. "What? But, Connor…"

"Don't 'but, Connor' me, young lady," said Connor. "Give us some privacy, okay? I know that you think we're leaving you out of this, but I really need to speak with Sage in private." He sighed when he saw the pleading look she was giving him. "All right, we'll fill you in on what we discussed later. Does that sound fair to you?"

Mackenzie nodded and walked out of the room to give Connor and Sage the privacy they needed. The moment the girl was gone, Sage looked at Connor, her heart pounding. _Please, God, don't let him react badly to what I'm about to say. He's my brother, and I love him so much, which is why I have to tell him that I've fallen in love with Finn._

"Connor, there's something I need to tell you," she said. "Before I do, I want you to promise me that you won't freak out."

Connor didn't know just what she was going on about, but something told him that he wouldn't find out unless he listened to what she had to say. "All right, Sage, I promise not to freak out. Now, tell me what's going on."

"Connor, I…I've fallen in love with Finn," said Sage. "I had a nightmare last night and he came into my room to comfort me. One thing led to another and…"

"Whoa, whoa, you've fallen for that British asshole?" said Connor. "Sage, you _know_ how I feel about him! What the hell made you think that you could…" His eyes went wide as he put two and two together. "He took your virginity, didn't he?"

Sage blushed. "Connor Seamus O'Reilly, that is none of your business!"

"You're my sister," said Connor. "I think that it _is_ my business!"

Sage was about to reply when Finn entered the room, having heard Connor yelling from upstairs. He had heard him call him a British asshole and didn't like it at all. If he wasn't protecting the guy, he'd kick him out just for insulting him.

"Connor, your sister is telling the truth," he said. "She has fallen in love with me, and I with her. Neither of us expected it to happen, but by God, we did, and we're not ashamed of what happened between us."

"I can't believe you would do that, you pompous son of a bitch," said Connor. "I _knew_ I was right not to trust you, and after you stole my sister's virginity, I got the proof I need."

Finn felt his patience slipping as he heard what Connor was saying to him, but forced himself to keep calm for Sage's sake as he said, "I don't appreciate that tone you're taking with me, Connor. I also don't appreciate being accused of something that happened in the fit of passion."

Connor growled and said nothing as he stormed out of the room, leaving the couple alone. After he was gone, Finn looked at Sage, who was trying to keep from screaming, mostly because she didn't want to scare Mackenzie, who was listening in the next room.

"I'm so sorry, Finn."

"It's not your fault," he replied. "You didn't know he was going to act like this."

"Maybe not, but he had no right speaking to you like that," said Sage. "True, we didn't expect to fall in love, but for my brother to insult you the way he did, I just…don't know what to do. I mean, how the hell can I be happy knowing that Connor is furious?"

Finn approached her and took her hand. "Listen to me, Sage. Your brother will accept this in time. This is new for him, and we'll just have to wait for him to calm down. I love you, and I'll always love you, no matter if Connor accepts this or not."

Not letting her answer, he added, "You're very important to me, Irish Rose, and I'm not going to let you go through this alone. We're in this together."

Sage didn't answer him, just squeezed his hand. She found herself falling more and more in love with him at that moment, and she felt grateful that he was there with her.

_**Note: I think I'll end Chapter 7 here. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Tomorrow's Just a Mystery," Sage tells her brother that she and Finn have fallen in love, and he doesn't react too well to it.**_

_**Hey, everyone! I apologize for the hiatus. I wasn't inspired by much, but after re-reading Chapter 1, I got an idea for this chapter. No spoilers, just relax and enjoy.**_

_Finn's Mansion – Later that Day…_

**C**aroline pulled the car to a stop and killed the engine. Finn had called her and let her know that he was allowing Sage and her siblings to stay with him at his mansion to keep them safe. Upon receiving that information, Caroline had said that she wanted to meet Sage and before her brother-in-law could protest, she had invited herself over, since Klaus was going to be meeting with potential clients at the gallery all day and she didn't want to be bored. Stepping out of the car, the pregnant blonde made her way up the walk and when she reached the door, she rang the bell and Finn answered it.

"Hello, Caroline."

"Hello, Finn," she replied. "I'm sorry to be springing this on you like this, but I didn't want to go crazy while Nik is conducting business. Plus, I'm curious about this woman you're protecting from the person or people who killed her parents."

"As I figured you would be," said Finn, stepping back and letting his sister-in-law into the house. "Well, your timing is perfect. We had a bit of a rough time this morning with Sage's brother. I won't go into details, since I'm sure Sage will fill in on it herself, but let's just say he doesn't exactly like me very much."

Caroline nodded. Although she was sure he wasn't telling her everything, she decided not to press him, knowing that she'd find out from Sage during the course of their conversation. No sooner did she walk in than she saw the redhead in question, along with a girl of about fourteen, maybe fifteen. Giving a smile to them both, she approached them.

"Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes Mikaelson, Finn's sister-in-law."

"Hello, I'm Sage O'Reilly, and this is my sister, Mackenzie."

"It's nice to meet you both," said Caroline. "Finn told me that he was protecting you. I know that I'm probably prying by asking this, but do you have any idea who could have wanted to come after your family like this?"

Sage shook her head. "Not really, no, but I want the culprit caught as soon as possible." She looked at Mackenzie and back at Caroline. "I don't want any more innocent lives destroyed."

Finn listened to what they were talking about and looked over his shoulder to see Connor walk past him, giving him a stern look. Excusing himself from the women, he decided to get to the bottom of why he didn't like him, and he had a feeling it stemmed beyond the fact that he was protective of his sisters. He followed Connor to the sun room, where he shut the door and got the younger man's attention.

"Connor, we need to talk."

Connor snarled. "There's nothing to talk _about_, asshole! You stole my sister's virginity, and that's something I don't take lightly! And don't try to empathize with me and tell me that you know what it's like to have a sister, because I don't care!"

Finn snarled as well and, before he could stop himself, he grabbed Connor by the shirt collar and punched him hard in the face, making his nose bleed and sending him to the floor. Then, he forced him to his feet and made him look him in the eye, ignoring the blood that was streaming down his face at that moment.

"All right, Connor, I've given you enough time to think about your actions this morning, and I've tried to be patient with you for Sage's sake," he said finally. "But, I _won't_ stand for your bloody attitude, do you understand me? I'm trying to protect you and your sisters from whoever killed your parents, and I can't very well do that if you're seeing me as your enemy just because Sage and I fell in love."

Connor scowled at him. "You're a fine one to lecture me. I was against coming here in the first place, _especially_ when I saw the way you were looking at my sister."

Finn fought the urge to really slap him silly for saying that to him. _Bloody hell, I can't believe how childish he's acting. Reminds me of Kol when he was fourteen. The attitude on him was just as bad as Connor's, perhaps even worse._ "Listen, Connor, as long as you're here under my roof, you will refrain from disrespecting me. As I said before, I am trying to protect you and your sisters. All I'm asking in return is for you to let me do my job."

Then, not letting Connor say anything in response, he released him and walked away. He couldn't believe that he was being so stubborn. Granted, they were strangers, but the least he could do was calm down and give him the benefit of the doubt.

_Elsewhere…_

Caroline poured some tea for herself, Sage, and Mackenzie, taking a seat at the counter. "I want you to know that you have my deepest condolences. Losing family members, especially parents, is never easy. I would know, having lost my mother to leukemia two years ago."

"Thank you, Caroline," said Sage. "And you have ours as well. It's still painful, but we're coping." She sighed. "I just wish I knew why they died the way they did. They were such good people."

"Well, you're in good hands with Finn," said Caroline. "If anyone can bring your parents' killer or killers to justice, it'll be him." Curiously, she added, "Speaking of Finn, he mentioned something about a rough start this morning and that I'd find out more from you. What happened?"

Sage bit her lip. Did she dare tell Caroline about the incident between Finn and her brother after he found out that they had fallen in love? True, she had gotten to know the blonde and was starting to develop a friendship with her, but she wasn't sure just how to begin telling her.

"Connor found out that Sage and Finn are together," said Mackenzie, answering the question before her sister could speak. "He wasn't too happy about it. I don't know what was said before I was in the other room while they were talking and I only heard parts of the conversation, but I do know that Connor was pretty angry at Sage and Finn."

"I see," said Caroline. "Well, I hope that Connor learns to accept your sister's relationship with Finn, unexpected as it may have been."

"I'm hoping the same thing," said Sage. "Caroline, you should have seen how angry Connor got when Finn told him. I was afraid he was going to...well, I was afraid he was going to do something terrible to him."

Caroline placed a gentle hand on Sage's shoulder. "Things will get better, I promise you."

Sage said nothing to that, just nodded and smiled sadly. She hoped that the blonde was right about what she was saying. _Oh, Connor, I hope you're not angry forever. I know this was new for you, but you really should accept the fact that I'm a grown woman and what happened between me and Finn was something that was bound to happen whether we wanted it to or not._

_**Note: I'll end Chapter 8 here, since I don't want to be redundant. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
